Ivory
by ForeverJulie
Summary: Another one-shot set during the honeymoon in Paris. Georg and Maria attend a ball.


**Disclaimer:** Again, I own absobloominlutely nothing.

**A/N:** I actually wrote this a little while ago and just recently fixed it up for publishing. I felt bad for not having posted anything recently, and I know I always enjoy new stories so I'm trying to give back a bit. I hope you enjoy this little piece, and my thanks to ThoroughlyModernJulie for her help.

* * *

The party had become nothing if not boring. Yes, the ballroom was decorated lavishly, the food was good, the hosts were attentive, and Georg even found that the company was bearable. At least, he knew of no one who was sympathetic to the Nazis and the topic had been tactfully avoided by seemingly all the guests. He had the option to join a group of the 'more experienced' – but of course not 'old' – men in attendance in a nearby lounge to smoke a cigar and have a drink but the offer hadn't appealed to him. Entering that room would mean leaving his wife behind and he certainly didn't want to do that, not when she was the sole source of his current good humor.

His arm was around her waist, which was not necessarily the most modest place to rest it but he had no other choice. He was on her right and her right hand was holding a very full glass of wine at the moment, thereby preventing her from holding onto his arm. So what was he expected to do? Not touch her? Not on his life. Maria was the most captivating and beautiful woman that Georg knew to exist and he saw no reason to avoid his personal pleasure, _'and most likely hers'_ he thought with pride, by refraining from touching her simply because they were in public.

The Captain turned his attention more fully on Maria now that he could use the excuse that she was speaking currently and therefore the center of the conversation. A conversation that he was contributing to in absolutely no way, but he refused to leave Maria's side. Not only did he enjoy being in her presence more than anyone else's but he secretly feared that he would not be able to control himself if another man invited her to dance. After all, she looked utterly ravishing tonight.

She had chosen a white gown. Though Maria was certainly no longer a virgin, and he _would_ be the one to confirm that, she looked amazing in white. Besides, technically speaking it was ivory anyways, so she wasn't violating any fashion laws by wearing white at this point. The dress hugged her torso and accentuated her womanly features well, but the skirt flowed out smoothly from her hips, allowing her the freedom to dance. Despite the fact that the neckline dipped low enough to reveal the fact that she did actually have breasts – '_very nice breasts'_ the Captain added mentally – Maria had been more concerned that she would spill something early in the evening and leave a noticeable and embarrassing stain on the light colored fabric. It had taken some coaxing but the tailor and Georg (later on that night) had convinced her that the dress was perfect for her.

And so here he was, Captain Georg von Trapp, ogling his young wife in public. Well, as public as one could call an exclusive upper-class ball. It depended heavily on whether or not you considered approximately four hundred guests 'public' and whether or not it mattered what those guests thought seeing as how the Captain and his wife were currently in Paris and on their honeymoon. Chances are they would never see many of these people again and a large amount of them would look the other way if they thought the Captain was outwardly displaying too much affection. After all, the couple was still on their honeymoon.

Either way one decided to view the situation, it was not turning out well for the Captain. The extensive study and thought of his wife's body was doing a few select things to his own. When his thoughts dwelled on her breasts in particular he could distinctly note that his trousers felt just a bit tighter. He was terribly glad that she remained just slightly shorter than him, even in heels. This way, he could get a pretty good view of her upper anatomy when he spared a glance downward.

The Captain forced himself to breath slowly and evenly. Not only was this party boring but the room was decidedly too warm. If he and Maria were alone instead of in this stuffy room he was sure he could suggest a few ways to cool off. After all, her clothes must be keeping her body temperature up too. Wouldn't it be easier if they were discarded altogether?

Oh dear God help him. He was beginning to go through scenarios in his head. He knew he wouldn't last another five minutes if he let his thoughts wander too far down that path, let alone the one and a half hours they would be expected to remain at this event. Yes, he had been checking the clock quite often recently.

Georg shifted his hand against Maria's waist, feeling the soft curve beneath his fingers. He itched to pull her closer but he settled for tightening his grip a little.

Maria felt Georg's movement and turned to give him an inquiring look only to find him gazing down at her with an intensity that he had usually kept contained to their hotel suite, except on certain occasions of course. She felt anticipation and longing spring up quickly inside her and she looked back to the women she had been conversing with. Any longer gazing at her husband and she was sure she would have given in to the temptation to kiss him. Instead she formed a plan. It wasn't very well thought out but it would do. If worse came to worse, if Georg thought it wouldn't work then he wouldn't take the bait and nothing would happen.

She cleared her throat and lightly rested her hand on the arm of the woman to her left. Once she had the woman's attention she leaned forward slightly, "Excuse me but would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the powder room?" Maria had been sure to keep her voice loud enough so that Georg would hear, though she didn't doubt that he would be listening to her with rapt attention at this point. She was sure he had seen the longing in her own eyes before she had turned away from him.

The woman gave her directions to the bathroom and Maria smiled her thanks before turning back to her husband. "If you'll excuse me darling," she kept her smile in place and didn't let on that this would be anything out of the ordinary. Then she quickly left his side and made her way to the grand entrance of the ballroom, making sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips as she walked, completely aware that Georg would be watching her every move.

Indeed the Captain allowed his gaze to rest on her hips as she walked, but not without giving the rest of her delicious form a once over as well. Once she reached the doors however she slowed as she turned and paused to catch his eye, she was still smiling. She winked at him before continuing on as though nothing unusual had happened and the Captain used the back of his hand to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat, hoping to disguise the grin that threatened to encompass all of his facial features.

Georg quickly excused himself under the pretense that he needed a fresh drink. He was in fact holding an empty glass so it wasn't as though his excuse was entirely unbelievable, he reasoned. However, once he set his glass down on a nearby table, he made his way out of the ballroom, trying his best to act casual in case anyone had also noticed that his wife had recently left through the same doors.

The four ladies who had recently been accompanied by the newlyweds watched silently as Captain von Trapp disappeared around the corner before turning back to each other and chuckling.

The first woman spoke, "Honestly, I never believed I would meet the woman who would bring out _that_ side of the Captain again. I daresay he hasn't been so carefree since his days in the navy." All of the women laughed again at her statement.

"She does seem awfully lively," the second woman remarked, "and she's just beautiful too, it's a wonder he can keep his hands to himself for so long."

The third woman broke in, "Haven't you noticed? He hasn't left her for more than a few moments and that was only to get their drinks! I wonder how long he's been this close to her," she trailed off, leaving little doubt that she was referring to the few rumors that had circulated about the Captain and his children's governess during their engagement.

"Oh come now deary," the fourth woman admonished. "You have no reason to believe anything of the sort. I think they're absolutely marvelous together. They both seem so happy…and in love." She sighed before continuing, "I'd be more than willing to overlook something like that _if_ one should actually find proof of it." All of the women, even the third one, seemed to agree with this.

Captain von Trapp quickened his step once he left the ballroom and there were only a few people milling about, most likely needing some clearer air or a quieter atmosphere to talk. He had remembered where the restrooms were from someone pointing them out to him earlier and soon found himself at a closed door.

He leaned on the molding of the door and knocked twice with his knuckle. "Excuse me I'm looking for my wife, I'm afraid she's run away from me again," the Captain didn't bother to raise his voice too much, not wanting to draw attention. After all, he wouldn't want to ruin whatever his lovely wife had planned. He was getting anxious simply at the thought of what they could do once they were finally alone together.

The door opened halfway to reveal Maria with a gleam in her eye and a mischievous smirk on her face. She reached forward with both hands and fingered the lapels of his jacket, then gently used it to lead him closer, "How fortunate for you, I'm very bad at playing hide and seek." Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, reassuring him that she had something similar in mind.

He grinned and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

Maria then moved forward until she was pressed against him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. She looked up to meet his gaze, "You looked a little restless earlier. Anything I can do to help?" she asked sweetly.

"I love you," he rumbled in a deep voice and Maria allowed a smile to light up her face before Georg covered her lips with his.

* * *

_Yes, it is finished. I apologize but it just feels so complete to me. It is highly unlikely that there will be another chapter, but feel free to use your imagination to continue it and give you ideas of your own...I know **I** always do._

_Any reviews are welcome.  
_


End file.
